Killer Jones
Killer Jones(キラー ジョネス kiraa jonesu'):' Also known as Serial Killer Jones is a notorious Pirate who originated from the and traveled all the way to by himself. He is well known for his brutality of combat and prone to acts of brutal violence, naturally fighting and killing anyone he wishes and he has a habbit of exicuting others in a very unique way. While everyone on the crew focuses on destroying buildings and burning down the island Jones perfers to attack people, killing everyone both warriors and citizens alike and takes pleasure in doing so. At one point in time he ate the Masshu Masshu no Mi granting him the powers to turn his entire body into goop whenever he wants. Long before he joined the crew Jones has been well known for several crimes of mast murder and sexual assult on beautiful women making him a wanted man with a staggering 80'000'000 as his very first bounty. He ended up hiding from the and by becoming apart of the Underworld. He mostly served as a Slave Trader by kidnapping innocent people and selling them to the highest bitter. This all changed when he decided to become a pirate. Although he may be a pirate his criminal actions still live inside him. Appearance Jones is an imponent muscular young man. He is very tall, his height being 201 cm. He has sky blue colored long hair and a greenish light blue crystal on his forehead. His normal outfit consists of a black overcoat with reverse being red, decorated with metal cross shaped decoration over the left and right side of the neck, black gloves each with a cross shaped hole and five metal decorations over the knuckles, black office trousers, and black shoes and a belt with a cross mark on the clasp. He is also always seen wearing pentagonal black sunglasses. Jones also wears a large black choker engraved with the characters "079.A.B." affixed to his neck. Although why he wears it and what the characters mean remain a mystery. 7.1 Full Appearance.png|Full Appearance 7.2 Without His Glasses on.jpg|Jones Without His Glasses on Personality Jones is known to be a violent and reckless person. He lives for battle, and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He also appears as a violent lunatic due to his love of killing not just warrior and pirates but also normal citizens who haven't done anything for the enjoyment he gets when he kills others. Relationship Crew Powers and Abilities Jones is well known for his immense number of crimes he's committed in his life. As his name spread over the world as a massive serial killer. Killing anyone he wished without showing the slightest hint of mercy. Physical Abilities Jones possesses immense physical strength. capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, pushing apart large buildings and shoulder flipping a Giant. His endurance and durability is incredible; taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful opponents that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. he progressively becomes able to take more and more punishment and fight for longer periods of time without tiring. Jones also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. In fact, on more than one occasion, Jones was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his extremely sharp reflexes. Devil Fruit Jones has eaten the Masshu Masshu no Mi, a type which allows him to create, control and become slimy goop from his body. This allows him to manipulate his body in various ways, such as giving him the ability to stretch his body and attack long distances very similar to the or by manipulating its density to make it as strong as steel. Haki Observation Haki Jones possesses outstanding . He can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with the assistance of his Devil Fruit. The predictions appears to him as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". The more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Armament Haki History Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:New World Character Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users